Give Chocolate to Jack, Claire!
by Chang Mui Lie
Summary: Claire malu banget nyerahin coklat ke Jack, tapi ternyata di hari valentine, terjadi tragedi, apa ya?


Disclaimer: Harvest Moon milik Natsume

**Claire's pov**

Hai! aku Claire, tokoh dari Harvest Moon DS cute, MFoMT, Boy & Girl, Back To Nature for girl.

Di tanggal 12 winter ini, aku sedang deg-degan, mengapa? karena 2 hari lagi adalah hari valentine.

Nanti semua akan memberikan coklat kepada orang yang disukainya.

Tapi, aku malu, memang kalau memberi coklat di hari valentine itu wajar, kalau ga mau juga ga dipaksa.

Tapi, aku bingung, mengapa aku bisa deg-degan begini? Sejak bulan Summer, aku sudah menyukai seseorang.

Orang itu adalah Jack. Dia berambut coklat bertopi biru.

Dia adalah laki-laki yang pintar, baik hati, penampilan-nya tidak seperti laki-laki lain dan selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah saat dia susah.

Itu yang membuatku suka padanya.

"bagaimana cara aku memberi coklat padanya ya?" tanyaku bingung.

Nanti coklat yang ku buat, seperti apa ya? pokok-nya aku harus memberi-kan coklat yang spesial untuk Jack.

**-Tomorrow-**

"Huamm..."

Aku bangun lebih pagi, agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah.

Sekaligus menunggu Jack.

Sebelum ada Jack, aku selalu terlambat, tapi sejak ada dia, aku jadi datang lebih awal.

Mungkin-kah dia pangeranku? ah! aku berkhayal.

"buku tulis sudah, buku gambar sudah, alat tulis sudah, apa yang belum ya?" tanyaku.

Aku melihat tanggalan, besok adalah hari Valentine.

"well, itu berarti tidak ada yang ketinggalan" kataku yakin.

Aku segera berangkat kesekolah.

**-In school-**

Aku sudah sampai di sekolah, seperti biasa, Jack belum datang.

"ha, Claire" sapa seseorang.

"Ah, hai, Chelsea" balasku.

"dulu kamu suka terlambat datang ke sekolah, tapi sekarang, kamu datang lebih awal" kata Chelsea.

"kalau aku terlambat terus, aku takut di keluarkan dari sekolah ini" kataku.

"ohh..., Claire, besok kamu mau kasih coklat ke siapa?" tanya Chelsea.

Sekian, muka-ku langsung memerah.

"ra-rahasia" jawabku.

"Claire, kasih tau aku dong, aku juga akan kasih ke orang yang ku sukai" kata Chelsea.

Aku sudah mengetahui, siapa orang yang akan mendapat coklat dari Chelsea.

"pasti Vaughn" tebak-ku.

"salah! bukan Vaughn!" kata Chelsea.

"lho? kok salah?" tanyaku.

"aku sudah putus hubungan sama dia" jawab Chelsea.

"jadi siapa?" tanyaku.

"orang yang ada hubungan darah denganmu" petunjuk Chelsea.

Orang yang ada hubungan darah denganku? AHA! hihihi... pasti dia.

"Mark ya...?" tanyaku.

Chelsea mengangguk dengan mudah-nya, aku saja tegang bila kena hal seperti ini.

"kalau kamu siapa, Claire?" tanya Chelsea.

"ta-tapi..., jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya" kataku.

"ya ya, siapa?" tanya Chelsea.

"Jack" jawabku dengan muka merah.

"ohh..., Jack" kata Chelsea.

Saat itulah Jack datang, kebetulan Jack duduk di depanku.

"selamat pagi, Claire, Chelsea" salam Jack.

"Se-selamat pagi, J-Jack" balasku gagap.

"selamat pagi, Jack" balas Chelsea.

Aduh! kok jadi gini sih? padahal kalau Chelsea ga tanya aku mau kasih coklat ke siapa, pasti wajahku ga akan semerah darah, apalagi di hadapan Jack.

"lho? kenapa kamu gagap, Claire?" tanya Jack.

"E-eh..., anu..., aku..." aku malu sekali.

"eh iya, aku kan ada urusan sama temanku, aku tinggalin kalian ber-2 dulu ya..." kata Chelsea.

Chelsea pergi, membiarkan aku dan Jack ber-2.

Dia pasti sengaja, kejam sekali kau Chelsea.

"mukamu merah, apa kamu sakit?" tanya Jack langsung memegang kening-ku.

Aku malah kaget, deg-degan sekali rasanya.

"tidak panas, kamu kenapa sih, Claire?" tanya Jack.

"A-aku ga apa-apa, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu" kataku langsung pergi.

Ada apa denganku? mengapa hatiku selalu berdebar-debar ketika melihat wajah-nya? kan kalau kayak gini, aku ga bisa kasih coklat untuk Jack.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel berbunyi, aku harus cepat kembali ke kelas.

**-In class-**

Aku tidak terlambat ke kelas, guru masih belum datang.

Aku duduk di belakang Jack dan saat itu guru sudah masuk.

Yang masuk adalah guru menggambar.

"keluarkan buku dan alat-alat gambar kalian" suruh guru.

Guru ga sopan bangat, kasih salam juga nggak.

Aku mengeluarkan buku gambar-ku, tapi tak di sangka, aku lupa membawa perlengkapan gambarku.

"wah, gawat, aku tidak membawa alat-alat gambar lagi" kataku.

**Jack's pov**

Aku mengambil buku gambar dan alat-alat gambarku.

Saat lihat ke belakang, aku lihat ekspresi Claire sedang panik.

"bagaimana ini? aku tidak bawa alat-alat gambar lagi" kata Claire dengan suara pelan.

Walau suara-nya pelan, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

"pinjam punyaku saja" saranku.

"eh! oh.., Jack, kau membuatku kaget" kata Claire.

"kau mau?" tanyaku.

"eh? apa?" tanya Claire.

Huhh..., pasti tadi dia tidak dengar.

"meminjam alat-alat gambar, aku tau, kau tidak membawa-nya kan?" tanya Jack.

Claire malah langsung menutup mulutnya.

**Claire's pov**

Aku menutup mulutku. Tak disangka, apa Jack dengar perkataan-ku? benar-benar pendengaran yang hebat.

"eh... ba-bagaimana ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"sudahlah, kalau kau mau minjam, panggil aku saja" kata Jack.

Yaampun, Jack benar-benar lelaki yang baik.

"tema gambar kita hari ini adalah lingkungan, kalian harus menggambar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan lingkungan seperti pepohonan, rumah, dll" kata guru.

Semua mengangguk mengerti, aku pun mulai menggambar.

Kali ini aku menggambar gunung Fuji, walau tidak ada contoh, tapi aku bisa mem-bayangkannya.

'Kira-kira Jack gambar apa ya?' pikirku.

Ah, dari pada pikir itu, aku lebih baik gambar lagi.

Aku menggambar dengan pensil-ku yang runcing.

Selesai menggambar, aku mau menebalkan-nya.

"ah iya, kan aku lupa bawa alat-alat gambar" kataku.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling-ku, aku tidak mau meminjam pada Jack.

Lalu setelah itu, aku melihat seseorang, Chelsea! aku bisa meminjam pada-nya.

"sst! Chelsea! sst! Chelsea!" panggilku.

"siapa yang panggil aku ya?" tanya Chelsea.

"sst! Chelsea!" pangglku lagi.

Chelsea menengok ke belakang.

"Claire, ada apa?" tanya Chelsea.

"Aku pinjam spidol-mu ya" kataku.

"tapi, Claire, kan letak meja kita jauh" kata Chelsea.

"tidak apa-apa, aku mohon" mohonku.

"maaf, Claire, bukan-nya aku pelit, tapi saranku, kamu pinjam ke Jack aja" saran Chelsea.

Yahh..., gimana ini? rasanya merepotkan kalau pinjam ke Jack.

"Claire, kamu sudah selesai?" tanya Jack.

"eh! aduhh..., Jack, kau mengaget-kan ku lagi, aku sudah menggambar-nya, tapi belum di tebal-kan" jawabku.

"aku punya 2 spidol, kau gunakan 1, nih" kata Jack menyerah-kan 1 spidol-nya padaku.

Lalu, aku pun mulai menebal-kan gambarku.

Setelah menebal-kan, aku meminjam pewarna makanan #PLAAKK! maksudnya pewarna rambut #BBUUUKK! maksud-nya pewarna gambar pada Jack.

Memang sih, rasa-nya merepot-kan, tapi apa boleh buat? aku terpaksa.

"eh iya, Jack, kamu gambar apa?" tanyaku.

"gambar gunung" jawab Jack.

"gunung apa?" tanyaku.

"rahasia" jawab Jack.

"boleh aku lihat?" tanyaku.

"nanti, kalau sudah selesai" jawab Jack.

Ya sudah-lah, aku kembali mewarnai gambarku.

Ketika selesai, aku dan Jack saling menukar gambar untuk melihat.

"kok sama?" tanyaku dan Jack.

Ternyata Jack juga menggambar gunung Fuji.

"wah, gambar gunung Fuji-mulebih indah" pujiku.

"kamu juga, ini seperti yang asli" puji Jack.

Semua murid mengumpul-kan gambar di meja guru, termasuk aku.

"hari ini, kalian bisa pulang lebih awal dan jangan bertanya" kata guru pergi membawa semua gambar.

"Claire!" panggil Chelsea.

"ada apa, Chelsea?" tanyaku.

"maafkan aku ya, tapi aku sung-"

"sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kawan" kataku.

"benarkah? hore!" teriak Chelsea.

Karena kebetulan rumahku dan Chelsea di 1 blok, jadi kami 1 arah pulang ke rumah.

"eh iya, Claire, kita bikin coklat sama-sama yuk!" ajak Chelsea.

"oke, di rumah siapa?" tanyaku.

"Mm..., di rumahmu saja-lah" jawab Chelsea.

"well... aku tunggu ya" kataku.

Aku dan Chelsea pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Aku menuju ke dapur, aku biasa meletak-kan kertas kado di situ.

Tapi...

"Oh tidak! kertas kado-ku habis, aku harus mem-belinya lagi" kataku.

Pasti Chelsea akan lama ke rumahku, aku pergi beli dulu, deh.

**-In supermarket-**

Di supermarket, aku masih bingung memilih kertas kado yang cocok untuk valentine.

"Hmm..., yang mana ya?" tanyaku bingung.

Aku bingung sekali, semua kertas kado yang ada, bagus-bagus semua.

Ada yang warna putih dengan gambar hati warna ping.

Ada juga yang berwarna biru muda, bergambar coklat berbentuk hati.

Ada lagi warna kuning dengan tulisan 'Valentine Day' juga bergambar bunga-bunga yang indah.

Kira-kira pembaca pilih yang mana? aku bingung, bantu aku dong.

Setelah lama berpikir, aku memutus-kan mengambil warna biru.

Aku pergi ke meja kasir dan membeli-nya.

**-At home-**

Aku pun sampai di rumah, ternyata ada orang yang menunggu.

"Aduhh..., Claire mana sih?" tanya orang itu.

Aku melihat-nya, ternyata Chelsea.

"hai, Chelsea" sapaku.

"Claire, kamu dari mana aja sih?" tanya Chelsea.

"maaf, aku habis beli kertas kado" jawabku.

Setelah berbincang, aku pun mempersilah-kan Chelsea masuk ke rumahku.

Chelsea dan aku langsung menuju dapur.

"baiklah, ayo kita buat" ajakku.

Chelsea melihat beberapa cetak-kan, ada bentuk hati, bintang dan kepala hello kitty.

"wah, bagus semua cetakan-nya" puji Chelsea.

"iya, tapi kali ini kita pakai yang besar kan?" tanyaku.

"tentu, ini dia" kata Chelsea sambil mengeluar-kan cetak-kan hati yang besar.

"baiklah! ayo kita buat!" Sorakku.

Aku pun membuat coklat bersama-nya.

Tidak lama waktu yang di butuhkan.

Hanya perlu memotong coklat yang keras menjadi kecil, lalu masak hingga cair, tuang ke cetak-kan dan membeku-kannya sampai keras (nggak sampai kayak besi).

Sisa coklat-nya aku dan Chelsea yang makan, deh.

"Claire, aku pulang dulu ya" pamit Chelsea.

"iya, terima kasih sudah mau meminjam-kan cetak-kannya" kataku.

"oke" kata Chelsea.

Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk besok.

**-Tomorrow-**

KRINNG...! KRINGG..!

Aku terbangun karena suara ayam berkokok #BUKK! eh salah, maksudnya alarm.

"sudah pagi ya...? oh iya! ini kan hari valentine! aku harus cepat-cepat" kataku.

Aku bangun dan cepat-cepat mandi, lalu pakai seragam sekolah.

Aku sarapan roti selai apel.

Aku melihat coklatku di kulkas,aku mengambil-nya, lalu di letak-kan di dalam kotak.

Kotak itu ku bungkus dengan kertas kado yang kemarin ku beli di supermarket.

**-In school-**

Di sekolah, tak di sangka Jack belum datang, padahal biasanya dia datang jam 6:30 AM.

Tapi, sekarang sudah jam 6:40 AM.

'Apa Jack tidak datang?' pikirku.

"Claire!" panggil Chelsea.

"kenapa, Chelsea?" tanyaku.

"Jack..., hari ini dia tidak masuk..., dia... kecelakaan" jawab Chelsea.

"hah? Jack kecelakaan?" tanyaku.

"iya, kau tidak mungkin bermimpi!" jawab Chelsea.

Betapa kaget-nya aku, Jack... kecelakaan...? Aku harus melihat-nya.

"Chelsea, dimana Jack di rawat?" tanyaku.

"di rumah sakit Harvest, Claire" jawab Jack.

"aku... aku harus melihat-nya!" kataku.

Aku langsung pergi meninggal-kan Chelsea.

"Claire! tunggu!" kata Chelsea.

"Chelsea! tolong sampaikan pada guru kalau aku pergi melihat Jack!" pesanku.

Aku segera pergi ke rumah sakit Harvest.

**-In hospital-**

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"suster, apa suster tau dimana kamar Jack?" tanyaku.

"tentu, di jalan Mineral nomor 7" jawab suster itu.

"terima kasih" kataku.

Aku langsung pergi ke kamar yang beralamat jalan Mineral.

Disana aku bertemu dengan keluarga Jack.

"siapa kamu?" tanya ibu Jack.

"aku Claire, aku teman sekelas Jack di sekolah" jawabku.

Saat itu dokter keluar.

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dokter?" tanya ayah Jack.

"dia baik-baik saja, oh ya, tadi dia mengigau" kata dokter.

"mengigau? dia bilang apa?" tanya ibu Jack.

"dia menyebut nama 'Claire', tapi aku tidak tau" jawab dokter.

Keluarga Jack langsung memalingkan (MALINGG! MALINGG! TO- #PPLLAKK!) wajah-nya ke padaku.

Dokter juga jadi ikut-ikutan melihat.

"Claire, masuk-lah ke dalam" suruh ibu Jack.

Aku mengangguk, aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Jack..." panggilku.

Jack melihatku, dia sudah sadar.

"Claire..." balas Jack.

Aku berjalan ke arah Jack.

"kau baik-baik saja kan, Jack?" tanyaku.

Jack mengangguk, aku mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan, yang pastinya itu adalah coklat.

"Jack, ini untukmu" kataku sambil mem-berikan bingkisan pada Jack.

"apa ini?" tanya Jack.

"coklat, ini kan hari valentine" jawabku.

Mukaku mulai memerah karena Jack menerima-nya.

"Claire, kok wajahmu merah lagi?" tanya Jack.

"karena..., karena aku... aku..., aku menyukaimu!" jawabku.

Akhir-nya aku menyatakan perasaan-ku pada Jack.

Ada sedikit rasa lega, ada juga rasa malu.

"aku juga" kata Jack.

Apa? apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jack? menyukaiku? tidak mungkin.

"be-benarkah?" tanyaku.

Jack mengangguk, lalu Jack memeluk-ku.

Aku juga memeluk Jack, alangkah senang-nya menedengar perkataan Jack.

I'm really happy! XD

**-This fanfic is completed-**

CML : akhir-nya fanfic tergajhe di ini selesai juga

CCL : nanti-kan fic selanjut-nya yang belum dibikin...

CML : yang berjudul 'You Are My First Love'

CCL : dengan banyak karakter tentu-nya

CML : say goodbye for you...!


End file.
